


Destiny?

by snowxwest



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Ending, Multiple chapters?, Rated teen for safety, Started off as a one shot, idk where this will end up, westallen fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9636338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowxwest/pseuds/snowxwest
Summary: When Iris finds she has new feelings for Barry,what's it going to take for her to confront them?





	

Iris West found herself pacing her apartment, her mind plagued with feelings that she couldn't interpret. Feelings surrounding Barry Allen.  
She couldn't quite figure out what to do when it came to the feelings that she and Barry obviously had for each other. Ever since he told her that he was in love with her more than a year ago, the thought of them being a couple had stuck itself in her brain. Even when she was with Eddie, small feelings plagued her mind about Barry, when he had a particular look on his face, or when he got extra excited about something, she always felt butterflies in her stomach...

*

She decided then and there that she needed to talk to someone that knew what was going on. Her father. As she made her way into the foyer of the CCPD, her heart fluttered as she saw Barry talking with her dad.  
"Hey Dad!" She called as she stepped towards him and Barry.  
"Hey Baby!" Her father called back.  
"Hey Bear!" She cooed to her friend.  
"Hey Iris!" Barry called, seemingly out of breath.  
She looked down at the outfit that she was wearing, and noticed that the knee-length black dress was hugging her in all of the right places.  
"Dad? Can I speak with you for a moment? Alone?" She says, looking her father in the eyes.  
"Sure." Joe says turning to face Barry. "I'll only be a minute." With a slight nod, Barry turns and leaves the two to talk privately.  
"What did you want to talk about Iris?" Joe says.  
"Barry." She replies.  
Without even saying a word, her father presses onward, giving her a wide eye stare.  
"I think that I'm...I'm..." She starts, anxiety taking over before she can finish.  
"You what?" Her father inquires.  
"I'm in love with him..." She blurts out in a single breath.  
With a slight laugh, Joe hugs his daughter and leaves her with a single piece of advice.  
"Tell him."

*

After leaving the CCPD, she headed over to STAR Labs, where she felt her heart beat even faster, as she saw Barry, sitting on one of the beds, shirtless, as Caitlin tended to some gashes on his chest and torso.  
She looks over at Barry and once again feels herself drawn to him. Like she could just run to him...  
"Hey Caitlin!" Iris says, to the brunette with a small and hesitant smile.  
"What happened to you Barry?" Iris asks, refocusing on her best friend.  
"Metahumans and swords... Not a good combination.." Caitlin says, finishing for Barry as he winces in pain.  
"Barry? Can we talk?" Iris says after Caitlin finishes patching Barry up.  
"Yeah, sure." He says, leading her into the treadmill room.  
"What did you want to talk about?" He asks, a look of concern spreading over his face.  
"I want to talk about ... about us..." Iris breathes with a fluttery feeling inside her.  
"What do you mean?" He asks, staring at her, trying to decipher her thoughts. Then it dawns on him, causing him to nearly fall into the treadmill.  
"You mean, where do we go from..." He squeaks.  
"Yeah." Iris finishes, moving closer.  
"That sort of thing." She says.  
And with that, she kisses him.  
"What just happened?" He sort of half whispers to himself.  
"I love you Barry." She says.  
"I love you too Iris." He says, leaning inwards.  
"So what is this going to mean for us now?" He asks.  
"Whatever we want it to mean..." She says, leading him out of the treadmill room.  
"What were you two doing in there?" Caitlin asks, as they re-emerge.  
"Oh, you know, talking." Barry mumbles.  
"Were you spying on us Cisco?" She asks, tension mounting.  
"I never saw anything! I swear!" Cisco says defensively raising his arms.  
"But I know you two were totally making out in there..."

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this? This was actually written a while ago, it's just I havent really had any idea how to continue....
> 
> Reviews are always appreciated!!!
> 
> PS- I'm really new to ao3, so the formating is off. Can anyone help???


End file.
